


First date

by AccroV



Series: Their first times [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Booklovers' date, British library, First Date, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Stress angel, Stress demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccroV/pseuds/AccroV
Summary: A stressed demon takes his angel on a first date. He has prepared the perfect rendez-vous for a booklover !





	First date

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to subscribe, don't forget to subscribe the serie not the work :D

Crowley was yelling at his plants to relax a little. He had rarely been so stressed in his demon life. He had been looking for three days where he was going to take Aziraphale for their first official date. Age was part of his problem. How can you find something original to do with an old angel who loves to eat and read above all else and who has therefore eaten and read everything? Or almost. They'd only been dating for a week and for Satan sake he didn't want to screw it up on the first date. A restaurant was too traditional. They had done so much of this together... And he felt as their first date they should do something together.

"Aziraphale will surely come here soon. I will accept nothing but perfection. If any of you SHAME ME in front of him, everyone will take it. Have I made myself PERFECTLY clear?" 

He was frustrated. He always had so many ideas to tempt humans. They were easy to tempt, such dumbasses. A little observation and it was over. To satisfy an angel, it was quite a new challenge. And the Internet didn't have a section: dating an angel when you're a demon, how not to look like a big jerk! Crowley stopped for two seconds on his own thought... Internet ... Obviously ! He was going to use google ! For what? Aziraphale loved food. He could try to cook something. Like ... Crêpes ! He went on youtube, snapped his fingers so that the ingredients would appear in his kitchen and he tried to make crêpes. 

And he perfectly failed. He had never cooked before and apparently making crêpes was an art reserved for an intelligence inferior since nothing was going as he wanted. The dough was too thick, then too liquid. The two crêpes, he had managed to make, were a perfect mix of overcooked and still raw. It was a disaster. Frustrated, Crowley smashed everything to the ground and left it all there. He took a glass of wine and went to sit in his throne, a little fantasy that always made him smile. 

The cooking was apparently not an option. What else? What else? The books. Well, where are we taking a book lover on a date? Having few ideas on the subject, as he himself was not a book lover at all, Crowley typed: "booklover date in London" and opened the first result. "This is perfect", he thought. This was it, the perfect date for the angel and him ! He decided to send a message to Aziraphale. 

Crowley: For tomorrow's meeting, Kings Cross, 3:00 p. m. Is that good for you? <3 

Crowley was the main reason for the existence of emojis. He could well afford to put some in his own messages even if a heart was really... not evil and he almost hated himself for being that way. 

Angel: I will be available. Will you come by today? My best regards. Aziraphale. 

Angel: <3 

Angel: I'm not sure what these signs mean. I hope it's nothing inappropriate. If it's inappropriate, well, know that it's all your fault. My best regards. Aziraphale 

Crowley: Not tonight, I have things to prepare. See you tomorrow, angel. 

Crowley: <3 

Well, he had a lot to do. He was on the eve of his first real date with Aziraphale (his first date of his life) and wanted it to be perfect ! 

\--------

Aziraphale was nervous. He had not seen Crowley yesterday and was no longer used to no see him for an entire day. He knew that this was their first official date and had spent an hour trying on different outfits. None of them suited him better than his usual outfit, but he wasn't sure it was in good taste. He was sure Crowley would arrive perfectly dressed and he wanted to be up to him. It's ironic, isn't it? An angel who wants to "be up" to a demon. Anyway ... He thougt that Crowley must have liked this outfit since the angel had adopted it! It was a solid choice... He was going to keep it! 

A thousand questions were popping in his mind : What was the protocol? What were they going to do? Should he bring flowers like human men do? Did the human standards for dating apply to two supernatural beings who had known each other for 6,000 years and had avoided the apocalypse together? What flowers should he take? Roses? Crowley had to prefer the plants that grow and bring back a rosebush seemed possible but not very practical. Chocolates? The demon rarely ate. The angel was not used to change and this situation made him uncomfortable. 

Aziraphale inhaled and exhaled deeply to try to calm himself when he technically had no need to breathe. It was time to go if he wanted to arrive ten minutes early, as usual. He checked his bow tie one last time and left his bookshop. 

He arrived in front of Kings Cross twenty minutes early. It wasn't really early by his standards, but what do you expect, an angel has strange standards. They didn't specify the location since they could felt the presence of the other without even having to think about it. He felt Crowley's presence before he even saw him. He thought he would arrive with his car in a thunderous noise between the engine and passers-by screaming in fear. He was most surprised when he saw him crossing the street, hands in his pockets, walking gracefully. And God, if perfection existed, it had to be him. He had decided to grow back his hair, which came a little below his shoulders, one part detached and smooth, the other attached by an elastic band. He wore a black long suit jacket, a black shirt unbuttoned on the first four buttons, a perfectly poorly made red tie, very tight black jeans and the latest fashionable glasses, also black. 

Time had slowed down for Aziraphale when he met his lover's eyes, behind the glasses. Had he blushed? He hoped not. Crowley would notice. As a matter of fact, Crowley would not have noticed anything at all. He was too focused in his thoughts trying to control himself. He was afraid he was going too fast. He was afraid to scare the angel away. The wounds from the successive rejections had not yet healed. 

"Hello angel! " Crowley smiled more than necessary to hide his personal distress. He kissed the angel's cheek. 

"Hello my darling," New habit of calling him that, my darling had replaced my dear " where are we going today then?" 

"Oh in the neighborhood!" 

Crowley took his hand and walked him to the first place of their date. Of course, Aziraphale knew every places in the neighborhood but he didn't know exactly what place Crowley had chosen. When they entered the courtyard of the British Library, the angel smiled and radiated with happiness. He loved the British Library and all its originals, the design of the building, the huge bay window that showed all the books. Obviously, in his small bookshop, well, library, he had enough first editions to compete directly with them. However, he loved this place and had not been here for a long time. 

The demon looked for his reaction and, he was relieved that it seemed to be the right place to start their appointment. He let himself be guided by the angel who knew exactly where he wanted to go. Aziraphale showed him all the books he loved, told him all the anecdotes related to the authors he had met. He stopped them every time to take the time to read the manuscripts (obviously much faster than humans). They went around together, hand in hand (Aziraphale had taken his hand back after hearing yet another time that Crowley looked like "you know that actor... I wonder if I could talk to him"). He wasn't jealous, he just wanted to show that he wasn't available. Once the tour was over, a delighted angel and a relieved demon came out. 

"Thank you for bringing me here, Crowley. I really like this place. Humans are really good at keeping things when they are determined to do so."

"My pleasure... Can I tempt you with a special snack Aziraphale? "Aziraphale's name resonated in his ears. There was so much love in his tone. The angel noticed then something different around Crowley. The feelings, his feelings, he could feel them much more easily. 

"I see no reason not to be tempted!"

They left and walked still hand in hand, and found themselves in front of a pretty tea room with soft colours. Several book shelves were hung on the wall with a small panel: "The books are at your free disposal. Feel free to take some or bring some back. " The angel loved this idea and this place especially since the pastries in the window looked delicious. Aziraphale had a cup of tea, a "religieuse" (why was this pastry called a "religieuse" in french when frankly she didn't look anything like a nun) and Crowley had a great cup of coffee. 

The time together passed quickly. They discussed everything and nothing while sipping their drinks. Aziraphale came up with the idea of going to Tatffield, to see how the antichrist was doing. Crowley replied that the car was ready and that they could leave whenever he wanted. The angel's hand tenderly caressed the demon's hand for as long as they stayed in that tea room. The boss and the waitress discussed the couple once they had left. They agreed that they had rarely seen two people so different who matched so well together. The waitress noticed that sometimes they did not talk for five minutes or more but they seemed to be communicating. They had so much love and history emanating from them, they wondered how long they had been together. They must have been one of those couples together since adolescence, the kind that separated several times but always found each other. They declared this couple the cutest they had ever seen and hoped that the handsome redhead and the soft blond would come back one day. 

The two lovers had decided to end the day by feeding the ducks. Crowley loved ducks and Aziraphale wanted to do something he wouldn't be the only one to enjoy. It was getting dark. In the park, when their eyes met, the demon took Aziraphale by the waist, brought him closer to him and kissed him with all his love, passion and desire (which was one and the same thing for him). Aziraphale kissed him back. His mind turned white and before he knew it, he had pressed his whole body against Crowley's. He was suddenly hot. He put his hand through the red and long hair of his new love. They got a little carried away before they realized they were in a public place. So they calmed down and laughed when, once their kiss was over, they realized that both were breathing noisily.

"I must admit that this activity of kissing is much more interesting than I thought." Aziraphale had spoken in order to calm himself after having kissed so passionately. 

"Oh there are lots of activities you'd find very interesting I'm sure angel. " The demon couldn't help but tease him a little. That was their dynamic after all. They were not going to question their entire dynamic. For a moment, Crowley perceived an interest in Aziraphale's gaze as if he was responding to his statement. He did not have time to be sure that the angel looked up to heaven and laughed. 

"Thank you for this day, my love. It was perfect. Would you like to join me for a nightcap? " The angel's gaze, Crowley thought, was warm and powerful, charged with something he could not identify. They kissed again, more lightly and gently but with something electric. 

"Of course, my angel. After you. » 

And they headed together to the bookshop.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys !!!!! 
> 
> Thank U for reading their first date ! I had the british library in mind because as a booklover, when I went with my bestfriend in London I was so excited to go ! I really checked google with "book lover date in London". Google agreed with me and my british library idea ... I'm better than google muahahahahah
> 
> I didn't add smutt contents but do you want it ? After the date, it would be perfect right ? 
> 
> Also, thanks a lot for all the kudos, bookmarks and others you left me on "first prayer". I really appreciate it. 
> 
> If you want to let me a comment to discuss their first date, the smutt theory or just be a fangirl with me, I always reply !
> 
> Thanks again for your support and interest in my work <3 Bare with me and all my gramatical errors cause, you know, I'm french :p


End file.
